death student
by Rendongholickissme
Summary: beberapa siswa sekolah meninggal dengan tragis, dan entah kenapa pembunuh slalu meninggalkan jejak pada seorang namja. saat namja itu kehilangan nyawa dongsaeng kesayangannya.. ia benar benar marah. kini dendam meluap pada dirinya..
1. Chapter 1

Author= Imsoojung

Genry= mistery, friendslip, and other

Cast= Shin donghoo(ukiss), Kang minhyuk (Cn blue), lee sungyeol (infinite), Lee Minho, Leeteuk, Songjoongki, young ah, Shin kyungri, park minji, and other..

Disclamer= semua cast yang author tulis diatas milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing serta para fans, namun khusus yang bernama SHIN DONGHO HE IS MINEEE!#maksa*PLAKK ditabok Dongholick.

Warming= abal, Eyd yang tidak sempurna,AU, typo membuat kaki Minus dan mata keseleo, gaje stadium 12, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam fanfic ini.

Oke gak usah banyak cincong silahkan baca dan jangan tabok author jika ff ini jelek, karna jujur ini ff pertama saya yang saya publis dan saya juga author baru. Jadi maaf maaf maaf#bungkuk 3 kali..

_don't like don't read, no plagiat.._

Dongho mundur dari tempatnya yang semula dari kerumunan orang orang yang hendak melihat orang mati, bodoh memang untuk apa mereka sempit sempitan begitu hanya untuk melihat orang mati. Sedangkan sudah jelas bahwa mati itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, apa mereka terlalu penasaran dengan betapa sadis dan nyatanya cara orang atau yeoja berumur 18 tahun itu mati. Penyiksaan yang berat memang yang dirasakan oleh yeoja bernick name Hyeri yang sedang terbujur kaku di laboratorium sains itu yang sedang diintrogasi dan di ambil fotonya oleh petugas.

Dongho bergidik membayangkan cara sipembunuh menyiksanya, dengan hasil yang begitu memuaskan membuat sang korban tersiksa begitu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika ia berada langsung di tempat kejadian. Ia memperhatikan kerumunan orang orang yang ada disepan laboratorium Sains, dongho menjauh dari sana.

Diambilnya handpone dalam sakunya, dan ditekannya beberapa huruf disana. Memanggil sahabat mungkin..

"Kyungri-ah kau dimana?... kau sudah makan?... ne,hati hati jika ada orang tak dikenal menjauh lah..." ia menutup percakapannya, untuk apa ia menelpon kalau hanya sebentar begini?

Ia mengambil lagi handponenya yang sudah dimaksukkannya kesakunya dengan malas, lalu dilihatnya sebuah pesan terpampang disana. Ia menghela napas sampai kapan hyung nya ini akan berhenti bersikap idiot?

Ia cepat keluar dari sekolahnya walaupun jam sekolah belum selesai, ia sedikit berlari kecil. Ditatapnya sekitarnya ia berhenti saat menemukan hyungnya Lee sungyeol sedang menunduk didepannya seorang namja memarahinya.

"Weo?" napas Dongho mulai tersengal, cukup letih berlari dari sekolahnya ketempat hyungnya sekarang berada karna jaraknya juga lumayan jauh.

"Kau keluarganya? Kau lihat ia merusak mobilku! Butuh uang untuk memperbaikinya! Aishh anak ini sungguh ceroboh atau apa sih!" namja itu mulai membuka suaranya dan mengomel pada namja bernama Lee sungyeol itu.

"Ani, aku bukan keluarganya.. aku sahabatnya. Ne.. Ia memang ceroboh, ia selalu begitu jadi maklumi saja. Dan ini sebagai ganti rugi, selesai. Anggap ini semua tak terjadi,oke?" Dongho memberikan sejumlah uang pada namja itu.

"Aishhh, baiklah akan kumaafkan. Tapi aku tak mau melihat sekali lagi kecerobohanmu!" namja itu berlalu dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Dongho menoleh pada Sungyeol, yang ditatap hanya menunduk. Dongho menghela napas, diliriknya handpone yang masih tergenggam kuat ditangan Sungyeol. Dongho merangkul hyung kesayangannya itu atau bisa dibilang sahabat kesayangannya itu. Memang bukan keluarga namun mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain sejak kecil.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, dan cobalah menjadi seorang berpikir dewasa.. Aishh, kenapa hyung yang satu ini sungguh idiot! Sudahlah ayo makan, aku lapar. Minhyuk hyung juga pasti ingin dibawakan makanan..." Dongho berusaha mencairkan suasan, dan Sungyeol juga akhirnya mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

" Hemm, Ho-ah! Yang salah itu bukan aku tapi orang tua itu! Dia tiba tiba mundur saat lampu hijau tentu saja aku menabraknya.." ungkap Sungyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja?!"

"Itu.."

"Ahh, sudahlah ayo makan!"

.

.

.

.

"Enak?" tanya Dongho.

"Eoh!" sungyeol mengangguk sambil menghentikan suapannya.

"Ahhh, aku memang berbakat!" puji Dongho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aishh, kau ini! Aku juga bisa kalau hanya masak kimci!" Sungyeol menjitak pelan dahi Dongho.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu jangan minta buatkan makanan padaku lagi!" Dongho mendengus.

"Oppa! Aku pulang, maaf tadi ada pelajaran tambahan.." Kyungri tiba tiba masuk lewat pintu depan, sambil menjinjing tasnya.

"Ne, lekaslah ganti baju, oppa buatkan ramen ne?"

"eoh.."

Dongho beranjak dari tempatnya yang semula, dan mulai berkutat didapur kecilnya. Sungyeol menatap Dongho. Sebuah deringan bel rumah berbunyi dari pintu luar, Sungyeol berdiri dan menghentikan makannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dengan pelan setelah terbuk sempurna, ia menatap apa yang sedang ada dihadapannya. Sungyeol menatap sebuah kardus kecil dengan sebuah surat diatasnya. Dengan cepat diambilnya kotak kardus itu lalu cepat dibawanya masuk, dan ditutup dikuncinya pintu depan.

"Weo yeolie-ah?" tanya Dongho heran menatap Sungyeol yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak kardus.

"Ada paket, aku tidak tau dari siapa.." jawab Sungyeol.

"Ehm, taruh saja nanti kubuka.."

Dongho menaruh semangkuk ramen diatas meja, Kyungri langsung mengambil dan memakan ramen itu. Dongho kemudian berdalih kearah kotak yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh sungyeol tadi. Ia berjalan kearah Sungyeol dan memperhatikan kotak yang ada disebelahya, dengan perlahan ia ambil kotak itu lalu dibukanya pembungkusnya.

Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya sebuah memori. Untuk apa dimasukkaan dikotak yang lumayan besar itu, hanya membuang buang tempat. Lagi pula siapa pengirimnya? Pengirimnya saja tidak jelas. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengambil juga memori kecil itu lalu dipasang dikamera videonya. Hanya ada 3 video disana, ia membuka yang pertama. Hanya 2 menit, gambar pertama menampilkan sebuah taman, gambar kedua ia melihat sebuah gedung kaca disana, gambar ketiga ia hanya melihat ruangan kosong sepi dan hampa, gambar keempat.. Tunggu bukankah itu laboratorium sains sekolahnya sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi?

Alis Dongho bertautan, ia membuka video kedua. Sama, sebuah gambaran tanpa ada sosok yeoja atau pun namja yang muncul atau bahkan hanya lewat. Hanya sebuah ruang kelas mungkin, lalu gambar lain muncul sebuah kamar, gambar yang ketiga ada sebuah ruangan sepi namun berisi atau tidak kosong. Sebuah kursi duduk ada disana. Dongho menajamkan penglihatanya. Ada seorang remaja seumuran yeodongsaeng duduk disana, namun itu hanya kelihatan dari belakang saja kemudian video itu berhenti.

Dongho membuka video yang ke tiga, namun tak ada apa apa disana. Namun Dongho mendengar sebuah suara pelan, suara yang masih bisa didengarnya dan terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Kali ini ia manajamkan pendengarannya, dengan saksama ia mendengarkan suara yang hanya beberapa detik terekam itu.

"10058.." selesai hanya kata itu yang didengarnya kemudian video itu mati.

Dongho melepas lagi memori dalam kameranya, lalu ditatapnya sungyeol yang setengah bingung dihadapannya. Sungyeol mengangkat bahu saat melihat Dongho menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti bertanya tanya, bukan karna bingung namun karna ia mengerti. Hanya saja ia tak tau apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh sipengirim untuknya, dan apakah memory ini berhubungan dengan kematian teman sekolahnya? Atau hanya kebetulan?

"Ahh, mungkin hanya salah kirim.." tanggap Sungyeol.

"Mana kutahu, tapi aku yakin pasti ini memang untukku!" tegas Dongho.

"Mungkin, lalu kalau itu memang untuk mu kau tahu apa arti itu semua?" Tanya Sungyeol antusias.

"Ani.. tapi aku merasa orang ini memang mengirimnya untukku.." Dongho menggeleng, lalu ditatapnya Sungyeol yang sedang memutar ulang video tersebut.

"Atau mungkin memang salah kirim.." Dongho angkat bahu.

Handpone Dongho bergetar, sebuah sms masuk. Ditatapnya lama layar handponenya, lalu kemudian ia tertawa. Ia menatap Sungyeol yang masih asik sendiri dengan kamera video milik Dongho itu. Lalu tatapan Dongho beralih kearah Kyungri yang sedang meneruskan makannya.

"Kyungri-ah oppa pergi dulu,ne.." ujarnya setelah beberapa lama, kyungri mengangguk Sungyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau sudah melupakan Minhyuk Hyung?!"

"Ahh, ne! Hampir saja aku melupakannya, mianhe.. Kalau begitu kajja!" Sungyeol menarik tangan Dongho menariknya keluar.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Mungkin karna hari sudah menjelang senja atau apalah. Dongho menatap sekitarnya, ia mendengar sesuatu dengan cepat ia menghentika langkahnya. Seperti teriakan seorang yeoja, namun Dongho menggeleng mungkin hanya seseorang yang sedang bercanda. Namun ia kembali mendengarkan, Sungyeolpun juga sama.

"Sepertinya dari lantai atas gedung ini.." Tunjuk Sungyeol pada gedung didepannya, Dongho hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau kita masuk?" tanya Dongho sedangkan Sungyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" Dongho memastikan, kali ini Sungyeol mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Sungguh?"

"Aishhh! Kau ini cerewet sekali!" Risau Sungyeol.

"Aku hanya memastikan!" Dongho membela dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kita diperbolehkan mengurusi urusan orang lain?" Dongho menatap pintu didepannya, Sungyeol sekali lagi mengangguk.

Kreekkk..

Terdengar bunyi decitan pintu yang bergesekan dengan lantai, Sungyeol membuka perlahan pintu didepannya. Suara teriakan itu telah lenyap. Namun sekarang terdengar suara bisikan hantu. Dongho hanya mengikuti dengan malas dari belakang. Ditatap Sungyeol yang melangkah dengan percaya diri. Dongho takut saja yang dihadapinya sekarang ini bukanlah manusia. Sungyeol mengangkat tangannya pertanda berhenti, Dongho hanya mengikuti saja.

"Ho-ah.. aku mulai takut kalau sekarang kita berhadapan dengan hantu.." Sungyeol mengaku.

"Jinjja?! Bukankah kau yang paling berani tadi..?" Dongho menyindir.

"Aishh, terserah kau saja.." Sungyeol menghelas napas.

_BRAAKK_

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh disana, atau mungkin tepat dibelakang mereka. Darah mereka membeku, sekarang mereka ingin kabur, yah walaupun mungkin itu gagasan masuk akal. Perlahan kaki mereka mundur dari tempat semula, beberapa langkah kebelakang. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu 3 kali setelah itu sepi. Tak ada lagi suara disana, hanya suara angin yang berembus pelan lewat jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sssttth.." terdengar suara bisikan pelan dari pintu yang tepat berada disamping mereka.

Dongho menggenggam kuat tangan Sungyeol, Sungyeol hanya diam ia tak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Tiba tiba handpone Dongho berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat seisi ruangan itu sedikit hidup. Dongho dengan cepat meraih handpone yang ada di sakunya dan segera mematikannya, Sungyeol bergerak mundur kakinya dengan perlahan melangkah kebelakang.

BRAAKKK

Sekali lagi suara yang sama, namun suara itu sudah terdengar jauh. Dongho melangkah berkebalikan dengan Sungyeol, ia berjalan kearah pintu yang tadinya ada disampingnya. Ia membuka perlahan pintu itu. Seketika tubuh serta darahnya berhenti bergerak, sekali lagi ia melihatnya. Seorang namja terbujur kaku dihadapannya tepat dihadapannya.

"AIGOO!" Seru Sungyeol setelah meyakinkan diri menyusul Dongho yang sekarang sedang membelakanginya.

Namja berambut pirang kemerahan itu tergeletak, terbujur kaku dihadapannya. Kini Sungyeol menyamakan posisi dirinya dengan dongho, sedangkan Dongho hanya diam mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kita lapor polisi sekarang!" tegasnya setelah cukup lama terdiam, ia menarik lengan Sungyeol keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera melapor polisi.

"10058.. Nomor induk Kim JaeJoong.." Bisiknya sambil menggenggam erat handponenya.

"Maksudmu? Kau mengenal namja itu?" Dongho mengangguk.

"Temanku yang duduk paling belakang, nomor induk 10058..." Akunya.

"Dan yeoja yang meninggal dilaboratorium adalah teman sebangku..." Ungkapnya sekali lagi.

"Mangsudmu... Ini pembunuhan berantai?" Dongho mengangkat bahu menyatakan bahwa ia tak tahu, hanya menebak.

"Kau.. sahabatnya?" Sungyeol membuat Dongho melotot.

Suara iringan polisi terdengar dari kejauhan, seseorang mendatangi mereka. Dengan seragam polisi hitamnya ia menanyakan beberapa hal, dan meminta mereka untuk ikut kekantor polisi. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"AAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan dari gedung didepan mereka, seorang yeoja terlihat dari arah balkon lantai dua dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Kemudian yeoja itu ditarik oleh seorang namja, wajahnya tak terlihat topi menutupi kepalanya.

"TOLONG!"

to be countineu


	2. Chapter 2

Author= Imsoojung

Genry= mistery, friendslip, and other

Cast= Shin donghoo(ukiss), Kang minhyuk (Cn blue), lee sungyeol (infinite), Lee Minho, Leeteuk, Songjoongki, young ah, Shin kyungri, park minji, and other..

Disclamer= semua cast yang author tulis diatas milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing serta para fans, namun khusus yang bernama SHIN DONGHO HE IS MINEEE!#maksa*PLAKK ditabok Dongholick.

Warming= abal, Eyd yang tidak sempurna, membuat kaki Minus dan mata keseleo, gaje stadium 12, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam fanfic ini.

Rating= T.

Oke author sekali lagi minta maaf sama seperti sebelumnya, karna author masih author baru dan belum ngerti tentang dunia perff-an jadi sorryyyy... dan satu lagi Please review ini penting banget buat author karna menentukan kualitas dan perbaikan bagi author, yang mau usul juga silahkan... dan makasih juga yang udah Review di chapter sebelumnya. Okke gak usah lama lama dan maaf sekali lagi karna ff ini makin GAJE..

=== DON'T READ DON'T LIKE NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT===

"AAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan dari gedung didepan mereka, seorang yeoja terlihat dari arah balkon lantai dua dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Kemudian yeoja itu ditarik oleh seorang namja, wajahnya tak terlihat topi menutupi kepalanya.

"TOLONG!"

Kini semua mata tertuju arah yang sama. Dongho dan Sungyeol mundur, mereka melihat beberapa dari sebagian besar polisi berlari menuju gedung itu. Dongho menatap sungyeol, yang ditatap tak bergeming dari tempatnya atau bahkan hanya menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Hyung..." lirih Dongho sesaat.

"Ho-ah.. video yang dikirim seseorang untuk mu itu... Ada kaitannya dengan ini kan?" Sungyeol berkata atau lebih mirip bisikan yang sedikit nyaring.

"Molla... Aku tak akan pernah mau tau.." jawab Dongho seadanya.

"Itu artinya kau terlibat bukan?" pertanyaan Sungyeol tak dijawab oleh Dongho.

Mereka berjaga pada tempat masing masing, Dongho mengaktifkan handpone yang tadi dimatikannya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk disana, bukan sebuah pesan penting namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah pengirimnya pengirim yang mungkin sedang diotopsi oleh pihak kepolisian. Dongho menatap sekitarnya, pesan itu baru saja masuk tepat 2 menit setelah ia mengaktifkan handponenya.

'_apa kabar...?'_

Dongho menatapnya betul betul layar handponenya tak mungkin yeoja bernama hyeri itu mengiriminya pesan disaat ia sudah benar benar mati. Ia yakin, pelakunya atau lebih tepatnya pembunuhnya sedang memegang handpone hyeri itu mungkin saja. Dongho menatap kearah sekitar, hanya ada beberapa polisi yang menungguinya dan Sungyeol selain itu ia tak orang tak dikenalnya.

"Ini... memang ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan pelajar pertama.." Dongho menatap sungyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu semua ini berkaitan?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Eoh, kurasa kau mengerti.." jawab Dongho.

"Aigoo.. kurasa kau sudah lebih hebat dari seorang polisi.." Tanggap Sungyeol.

"Geunde, untuk apa mereka melakukannya?"

"Mereka?" alis Sungyeol bertautan.

"pembunuhnya.." jawab Dongho singkat.

Seorang 2 orang petugas keluar dari gedung didepan mereka, napas mereka tak teratur menandakan mereka telah berlarian. Seorang petugas menghampiri mereka. Ia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu lalu menatap mereka.

"Mianhe, aku terlalu gegabah tadi hingga meninggalkan kalian." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kau.. bukankah orang yang menangani pembunuhan di hwando high school yeoja yang mati dilaboratorium?" Dongho mengamati dengan saksama petugas namja didepannya mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi digedung itu?" tanya Sungyeol setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Pelakunnya hilang korban ditemukan sudah tewas.. ahh aku Song joongki." Jawab namja itu seadanya.

"Apa menurutmu semua ini berkaitan? Eumm aku mendapat sebuah surel dari choi hyeri korban yang mati tadi pagi.."

"Apa maksudmu?!" kedua namja didepannya menanyakan hal yang sama bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Pembunuhnya memegang kartunya, handpone hyeri ada pada kami namun kami tak menemukan kartunya.." seorang petugas kepolisian bernama Lee minho itu menyerahkan sebuah handpone kepada Joongki.

"Kurasa ia hanya membawa kartunya.." komentar Joongki.

"Eumm, aku juga mendapatkan memori ini.. Kurasa seseorang telah mengirimnya padaku." Cerita Dongho sambil menunjukkan sebuah memori pada Joongki.

"Apa isinya..?" tanya Joongki.

"Menurutku tempat-tempat pembunuhan.." Dongho menatap Joongki yang sedang memasukkan memori itu kelaptop kecilnya.

"Maksudmu?" Joongki menatap nya bingung.

"Di akhir video itu ada laboratorium persis sebelum hyeri meninggal, dan gedung itu gedung yang persis ada dihadapan kita dan gambar gedung kaca itu..." Dongho memutuskan kata katanya saat ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Seorang yeoja sedang sendiri, menari sendiri dengan kemeja biru dan celana jeans pendek. Deruan musik beradu dengan napasnya sendiri yang mulai kelelahan, ia menatap sekitar sambil meneguk air minumnya. Ia menaruh kembali air minumnya di atas kursi tempat air minumnya berada semula. Ia cepat mengambil langkah mundur, ia sudah mulai menatap pintu masuk yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ia mulai merasa takut, dengan gegabah ia mengambil jaket yang tadinya tergantung di sandaran kursi disampingnnya.

Ia mulai berlari menuju pintu masuk, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat manik matanya menangkap seorang namja gagah sedang berdiri didepannya. Wajahnya tertutup setengah karna masker hitamnya sebuah topi biru menghiasi kepalanya, ia matanya sedikit menyipit melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Yeoja bernick name Young ah itu mulai ketakutan, kakinya melangkah mundur dengan gemetar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan milik namja didepannya itu menangkap lengan kirinya.

"Ssstthh" Sebuah bisikan pelan terdengar dari namja itu jari telunjuknya menyentuh masker hitamnya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Young ah tangannya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar.." Namja itu sedikit menunduk agar bisa menyamakan posisinya dengan Yong ah.

"Ada apa dengan gedung ini?" Tanya Sungyeol dan Joongki mulai penasaran.

"Itu tempat Hyeri dan Young ah sahabatnya biasa bermain.."

"Ini tempat selanjutnya?" tanya joongi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Minhyuk hyung..." Bisikkan Dongho mulai membuat Sungyeol tersadar.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sungyeol setelah ia diam mengingat apa yang dikatakan hyungnya bernama Kang Minhyuk.

"13.30 ada apa?" tanya Joongki heran.

"Minhyuk hyung janji dengan Young ah 13.45 harusnya kularang saja dia tadi!"

"13.30.." bisik Dongho pelan saat ia malihat jam dinding yang ada diruangan kaca itu, hatinya mulai risau.

"Tidakkah kita ketempat itu sekarang..?" tanya Dongho.

Joongki mulai meninggal mereka dan mulai mengumumkan sesuatu pada anak buahnya, anak buahnya hanya menerima perintah kemudian melakukannya. Ia kemudian berlari kecil mendatangi Dongho dan Sungyol kembali. Dengan melarang kedua anak itu untuk ikut. Namun dengan tegas mereka berdua menolak, itu jelas hyung kesayangan mereka mungkin saja mati ditempat itu.

"Aku tidak akan ingin tinggal disini bersama orang orang mu yang idiot itu.." Tegas Sungyeol Dongho hanya mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya pertanda behwa ia setuju dengan pendapat hyung

"Kalian tau kalian juga dalam bahaya? Kalian punya otak?" omongan Joongki mulai tidak enak didengar.

"Jinjja? Biarlah kami tidak punya otak, kau tau hyung kami mungkin hyung kami mati disana!" Dongho mulai emosi ia berdiri sambil memukul meja didepannya.#Sabar bang kalau disuruh tinggal sama aye aje bang...*PLAAAKKK

"YAAA! Kau masih keras kepala?"

"Dia satu satunya orang yang mau merawatku sejak kecil. Kumohon aku juga ingin melindunginya seperti ia melidungiku.." Sungyeol menjawab dengan pelan.

Joongki menghela napas, tangan kanannya menyentuh pinggang. Dengan pasrah ia akhirnya mengangguk, mungkin terlalu kasian dengan tatapan nanar seorang lee Sungyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Hentikann!" jeritan seorang yeoja bernama Young ah itu terdengar saat namja yang sedang mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

Suara yeoja itu mlai tidak jelas saat namja itu mulai melakban bibirnya. Dengan kasar ia mendongakkan kepala Young ah yang sedari tadi menunduk itu. Ia mengambil sebuah silet kecil dari sakunya dan mulai menggoreskannya pada telapak tangan Young ah yang mulai menjerit itu, bukan karna sakit karna terlalu takut.

"Kalau kau bisa diam sedikit mungkin ini akan lebih mudah dan tidak akan aku melakukan hal yang lebil keji selain menggunakan silet kecil ini.." namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca berisi setengah air itu entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kau diam atau air raksa ini akan menyentuh tubuhmu.. ahhh atau wajahmu saja?" Namja itu mulai gila mungkin.

Sreettt

Dengan mulus silet itu mulai tergores pada leher Young ah yang sedang menahan sakit itu, namun selang beberapa saat ia mulai meraung membuat namja didepannya itu menatapnya kesal. Dengan bringas ia memukul pipi yeoja itu dengan tangannya, !"hingga akhirnya Young ah lebih memilih dia.

"HENTIKAN!" Minhyuk memukulkan kepala namja itu dengan kursi tempat semula air minum Young ah ditaruh disana.

"KAUU!" Namja itu mulai mengambil sebuah belati pada sakunya.

"oohhhopppaahhha" Jerit Young tidak jelas karna lakban itu masih melekat pada mulutnya.

"Jauhi dia.." perintah Minhyuk tenang.

"Baik.. tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau yang mati duluan.." Namja itu tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Atau begini saja..." namja itu mencurah sedikit raksa kekaki kanan Young ah hingga yeoja itu menjerit kakinya bergetar kuat.

"HENTIKANN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Minhyuk sambil melotot.

BRAAKKK

Sekali lagi Minhyuk memukulkan kursi itu kekepala namja didepannya, hingga namja itu mulai mengamuk dan mengambil belatinya. Minhyuk mundur ia mengambil sebuah tongkat basebol yang ia bawa dari tadi. Ia mundur dengan tenang sama seperti namja didepannya yang maju dengan tenang. Namun perhatian Minhyuk teralih saat ia mendengar sebuah sirine polisi.

"AHK!" suara minhyuk tertahan saat belati mulus itu dengan cepat menembus kulit perutnya.

"Jika tak ada polisi itu mungkin akan lebih indah dari yeoja itu.. tapi kita lewatkan saja..." Namja itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Minhyuk yang setengah meringgis.

Tepat sebelum namja itu pergi ia seklai lagi menikan perut Minhyuk dan tertawa gila, setelah itu melepaskannya dengan kasar. Kemudian benar benar meninggalkan Minhyuk dan Young ah. Minhyuk meringgis memegang perutnya menutup luka yang menganga disana, ia terduduk karna tak kuat lagi berdiri darah terus merembes dari sana. Perhatian teralih pada Young ah yang sudah pingsan dengan kaki yang melepuh persis seperti luka bakar.

"MINHYUK HYUNG!" Terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya namun belum sempat ia menoleh ia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

=TBC=


	3. Chapter 3

Author= Imsoojung

Genry= mistery, friendslip, and other

Cast= Shin donghoo(ukiss), Kang minhyuk (Cn blue), lee sungyeol (infinite), Lee Minho, Leeteuk, Songjoongki, young ah, Shin kyungri, park minji, Kim Hyesung, Hongki and other..

Disclamer= semua cast yang author tulis diatas milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing serta para fans, namun khusus yang bernama SHIN DONGHO HE IS MINEEE!#maksa*PLAKK ditabok Dongholick.

Warming= abal, Eyd yang tidak sempurna, membuat kaki Minus dan mata keseleo, gaje stadium 12, dan beberapa kesalahan dalam fanfic ini.

OKKEE ada yang masih setia kah menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?#GAK ADA!

Mian lama,, author lagi sibuk.. inipun juga gak begitu panjang..

Yahh walaupun author ini anak sekolahan tapi lumayan sibuk..#GEPLAK

Udah lanjut gak usah banyak omong, maaf ya lama. File nya sebenarnya udah ada tapi malat ke delete jadi terpaksa author buat yang gaje gini.. sorrryyyyyy...

===== Don't like don't read, no copas!===

"AHK!" suara minhyuk tertahan saat belati mulus itu dengan cepat menembus kulit perutnya.

"Jika tak ada polisi itu mungkin akan lebih indah dari yeoja itu.. tapi kita lewatkan saja..." Namja itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Minhyuk yang setengah meringgis.

Tepat sebelum namja itu pergi ia seklai lagi menikan perut Minhyuk dan tertawa gila, setelah itu melepaskannya dengan kasar. Kemudian benar benar meninggalkan Minhyuk dan Young ah. Minhyuk meringgis memegang perutnya menutup luka yang menganga disana, ia terduduk karna tak kuat lagi berdiri darah terus merembes dari sana. Perhatian teralih pada Young ah yang sudah pingsan dengan kaki yang melepuh persis seperti luka bakar.

"MINHYUK HYUNG!" Terdengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya namun belum sempat ia menoleh ia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"HYUNG!" Sungyeol mengguncang keras tubuh Minhyuk, Dongho datang beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi..!" seru Dongho yang beru menginjakkan kakinya keruangan itu.

"Jeball.. Cepat bawa Minhyuk hyung kerumah sakit.." Sungyeol menatap kearah Joongki.

"Bawa mereka kerumah rumah sakit, panggil ambulance sekarang!" Perintah Joongki, salah satu dari anak buahnya memanggil ambulance.

"Hyung.." Lirih Dongho menatap Minhyuk yang sekarang ada dipangkuan Sungyeol.

" Eum..." Tubuh Minhyuk menggeliat, saat Sungyeol tak sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

"Gwencana hyung?" Dongho mensejajari tubuhnya sama dengan sungyeol.

"YA! Dimana ambulancenya?!" Sungyeol menatap kearah para polisi yang sedang berjaga disekitar mereka.

"Masih dalam perjalanan..." jawab Minho.

"Hyung kau mendengarku" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Dongho beralih tatap kearah Young ah, beberapa orang polisi sedang mengurusnya. Dongho bergidk ngeri menatap luka bakar parah yang ada dikakinya. Dongho berjalan kearah gadis malang itu, bekas bekapan dimulutnya masih agak terlihat. Ikatan ditangan dan kakinya sudah dilepas, meninggalkan sebuah bekas melingkar pada bergelangan tangan dan juga tangannya. Ditatapnya matanya terpejam itu, rambut nya sedikit acak acakkan mungkin ia memberontak. Namun yang Dongho heran kenapa semua teman teman dikelasnya yang saling berhubungan dekat itu dibunuh secara berantai begini?

4 orangpetugas medis datang, mereka segera mengangkat tubuh Minhyuk dan Young ah keluar sedangkan Sungyeol mengikuti dari belakang. Dongho hanya diam saja disana, sebuah pesan masuk ke handponenya. Ia mengeluarkan handponenya dari sakunya, sebuah nama familiar tertera disana. Ia membuka pesan itu, matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca pesan masuk itu.

'_masih ingin menjadi sanksi sebuah pembunuhan?'_

Dongho membaca lagi dari siapa pesan itu dikirim padanya, ia tidak terkejut dengan nama yang tertera disana, karna dulu ia memang sangat mengenal orang itu. Namun sayang mungkin ia tak akan bisa melihat orang itu selamanya dan sampai kapanpun. Ia menatap sekitarnya, ia tahu yang memberi pesan padanya bukanlah orang pemilik nomor itu, karna orang yang menjadi pemilik sesungguhnya sudah mati dengan sadis atau tepatnya dibunuh. Ia menghela napas dalam, kenapa orang orang terlibat dalam kasus yang sama satu sama lain.

Ia melangkah keluar dari gedung itu, menyusuri anak tangga itu satu persatu. Entah kenapa walaupun bukan orang yang menangani masalah kasus pembunuhan itu, ia merasa bahwa ialah yang ditunjuk oleh sang pembunuh untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan entah kenapa ia mengenal orang orang yang menjadi korban disini pada kasus yang ia alami dulu yah.. walaupun bukan ia yang menjadi tersangkanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dongho menatap tubuh Minhyuk yang sedang terlelap diranjang rumah sakit, ditangan kirinya tertancap sebuah infus. Dongho menatap betul betul wajah itu. Ia kemudian beralih pandang kearah Sungyeol yang sedang terlelap disamping Minhyuk. Ia menggeleng mengingat Sungyeol menjaga hyung nya itu semalaman. ia menatap keluar jendela tampak anak anak dengan seragam rumah sakit berlarian. Dongho tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, ia ingat masa kecilnya saat ibu dan ayahnya masih ada bermain bersama nya.

Dongho hanya memiliki adiknnya Shin Kyungri. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan seorang Lee Sungyeol yang nasibnya tak bebeda jauh darinya. Dan Kang Minhyuk, hyung yang mungkin adalah hyung yang paling disayanginya. Setelah 3 tahun bersama, mereka akhirnya memilih untuk tinggal bersama disuatu perumahan kecil di seoul. Dongho kembali tertawa mengingatnya, padahal yang dipikirkannya bukanlah sebuah hal lucu.

Dongho kembali menatap layar ponselnya, membuka pesan yang tadi masuk. Ia menggerutu saat melihat nama pengirimnya ia tahu kyungri pasti mengkhawatirkannya tidak pulang semalaman ia pun juga lupa untuk mengabari Kyungri.

Mata Dongho beralih kearah Minhyuk yang sedang menggeliat. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak menghampiri hyungnya, tak berapa lama Sungyeol juga tersadar dari tidurnya ia sedikit terkejut melihat hyung didepannya sedang menggeliat. Dengan perlahan Sungyeol membelai kepala Minhyuk, lalu menatap kearah Dongho.

"Aku akan panggil dokter..." Ujar Sungyeol kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Dongho.

"Eum..." Eluh Minhyuk saat ia rasakan sakit menjalari tibuhnya.

" Kau sadar hyung?" tanya Dongho, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ini..." Kata kata Minhyuk tergantung, ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Apa masih sakit hyung?" tanya Dongho dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Minhyuk.

Mereka mendengar suara derap kaki menuju kearah mereka, ia tahu itu dokter. Dongho menatap Minhyuk yang tersenyum padanya kemudian entah kenapa mereka tertawa entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Sungyeol datang bersama dengan dokter lainnya. Ditatapnya Minhyuk yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar itu.

.

.

.

.

"ne.. arra. Kau juga.."

"..."

"Eoh, Kyungri-ah jangan keluar kemanapun hari ini!"

"..."

"Ada banyak kasus pembunuhan, jadi oppa minta kau dirumah saja hari ini."

"..."

"Ne, jaga drimu..."

Dongho menutup poselnya kemudian menatap Minhyuk yang sedang bercanda dengan Sungyeol, Dongho menghampiri mereka. Namun ponselnya kembali berdering.

"Ne.. Weo Kyungri-ah?" jawab Dongho.

"OPPAA!" itu suara Kyungri ani, itu jeritan dari Kyungri. Dongho terdiam.

"YA! KYUNGRI-AH!" Dongho menatap layar ponselnya, panggilan itu sudah terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Weo...?" tanya seorang yeoja remaja, tangannya terikat kuat dengan sebuah tali kawat membuat gesekan tangan dengan kawat itu melukai bergelangan tangannya.

PLAKKK

Namja yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, menampar yeoja itu dengan keras. Ia menarik kaki yeoja yang tepatnya adalah Kyungri itu kemudian menyeret tubuhnya. Kyungri, mungkin sekarang ia sudah diambang kesadarannya. Ia menatap namja itu.

"Diamlah..." Namja itu membukam mulut Kyungri dengan sebuah kain.

Namun kyungri masih memberontak, tangannya yang sedang terikat itu memukul bahu namja itu dengan lemah membuat namja didepannya muak. Dengan segan namja itu itu mengeluarkan sebuah tali, kemudian dilingkarinya dileher Kyungri.

"Ahk!" ia menarik kuat tali itu hingga bisa mencekit leher kyungri.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah belati.

Ia menikamkannya sekali pada tubuh kyungri, sekali lagi, sekali lagi. Hingga tikaman ke 6 ia baru berhenti. Kyungri tak bersuara, napasnya terdengar samar. Namja itu menyeret tubuh kyungri dengan tali yang masih terikat pada leher yeoja itu. Dengan kasar ia menghempas kan tubuh yeoja itu kesebuah ruangan.

"Kau masih sadar..?" namja itu menggoreskan sebuah silet di leher yeoja itu.

"Eungh..." Eluh Kyungri.

"Cukup, itu sudah cukup." Namja itu menyeret tubuh yeoja itu dan mengikatkan tali yang diikatnya dleher kyungri kesebuah papan yang cukup tinggi, hingga leher yeoja itu kembali tercekik.

"oppa.." eluhnya sebisa mungkin melepaskan ikatan yang ada dilehernya namun tak berhasih.

Tubuh yeoja itu mengejang dan entah kenapa gerakan tubuhnya berhenti tiba tiba, tangannya melemas. Mata itu memerah. Dengan perlahan namja tadi menjauh dari Kyungri namun ia tersenyum kemudian kembali kearah Kyungri.

DOR!

DOR!

Tembakan yang berhasil menghentika deru jantung gadis malang itu. Diraihnya ponsel yang ia ambil dari kyungri tadi. Namja itu tertawa gila, yah bisa dibilang ia gila. Dengan gontai ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia menekan tombol tombol di ponsel itu.

"Yeobseo?" jawaban dari orang yang menjawab telponnya.

"Eoh, ini Shin Dongho..?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Neo yeodongsaeng, ada di apertemen Oc, kau ingin menemuinya? Paling tidak untuk terakhir kalinya.."

"tut..tut.." sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat!"detektif Lee memberi arahan pada anak buahnya, Detektif Lee berhenti sebentar saat Dongho mencoba menghentikannya.

"Aku ikut.." pintanya.

"Ani, tidak bisa. Kami tidak ingin kau juga terlibat.."

"Aku sudah terlibat! Semua nya! Mereka.. jaejoong, young ah, hyeri, aku, dan adikku, semuanya terlibat.. kumohon,, dia adikku.." Detektif Lee terdiam, tatapan mengarah pada Dongho.

"Aissh, baiklah.. Kau ceritakan padaku nanti.."

"Ne! Gansahamnida ..."

.

.

.

.

"Kyungri ya!" Dongho melepas semua ikatan yang ada pada tubuh yeoja itu.

"Ya.." Dongho mengguncang keras tubuh kyungri, yeoja itu terdiam tak ada respon balasan.

"Aniya, andwe!" Dongho mengecek urat nadi dan napasnya.

Dongho terdiam, matanya terasa panas sekarang. penglihatannya mulai mengabur arna air matanya mulai turun. Dipeluk nya yeodongsaeng kesayangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng sedari tadi. Pelukannya semakin erat saat seorang namja mencoba menenangkannya. Dongho menghapus darah yang ada diwajah yeodongsaengnya. Ia menangkap sebuah kalung tergeletak disebuah meja.

"Hyesung-ssi.." bisik Dongho pelan, digenggamnya kalung berbentuk lumba lumba itu.

"Tidak mungkin..." Dongho menatap kearah mayat dongsaengnya yang sudah dibawa kemobil jenajah.

"Hyung..." panggil dongho pada Joongki.

"Weo?" tanya Joongki.

"Pelakunya, mungkin salah satu mahasiswa sekolah kami..."

"Mwo?!"

TBC.


End file.
